Grim Reaper Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Grim Reaper. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Not to be confused with Lethal Physiology. Also Called * Death Angel Physiology * Death Personification * Grim Reaper Mimicry * Psychopomp Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Grim Reaper or other personification of Death (Psychopomp, Angel/Demon/God of Death, Shinigami, etc.), gaining all the powers and responsibilities that come with the position which may range from simply guiding the dead to the next world to actively causing the death, possibly somewhat both. Applications * Afterlife Transport * Eternal Rest Inducement * Fear Inducement * Invisibility * Necromancy ** Death Empowerment ** Death Field Projection ** Death Inducement ** Death Sense ** Life-Force Absorption ** Mediumship ** Possession ** Reanimation ** Soul Absorption ** Soul Manipulation ** Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) * Resurrection * Weapon Manipulation traditionally a scythe, but swords are common too. ** Cutting/Sharpness Manipulation regardless of what weapon the user has, it's sharp. ** Death Infusion ** Weapon Creation/Weapon Summoning ** Weapon Proficiency Variations * Absolute Attack * Afterlife Border * Afterlife Marking * Death Embodiment * Necroscience * Skeleton Physiology * Spirit Physiology or Transcendent Physiology * Spiritual Awareness * Unavertable Death * Unrestricted Murdering * Wing Manifestation Types of Grim Reaper * Dullahan Physiology * Shinigami Physiology Associations * Afterlife Lordship * Death Aspect Manifestation * Death-Force Manipulation * Death Transcendence * Life and Death Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Samsara Manipulation Known Users See Also: The Grim Reaper and Psychopomp. Gallery Death_1.jpg|The Angel of Death (Charmed) Reaper.jpg|Death's (Darksiders) Reaper Form. Kyosuke_Higuchi_Shinigami_Eyes.jpg|By trading half of one's lifespan, humans who own the Death Note (Death Note) can possess the powers of a Shinigami. Ryuk_Shinigami_Eyes.JPG|Ryuk (Death Note) Death_Discworld.png|Death (Discworld) Death.JPG|Death (Family Guy) Death's_Dog.jpg|Death's Dog (Family Guy) reape.jpg|Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) grim_jr_wallpaper_by_scaredyash006-d4s1588.png|Being the son of Grim, Junior (Grim Tales From Down Below) possesses the powers of a young grim reaper. His power was so great that it was used by a monster to mutate itself into a creature that went beyond the laws of time and death. undertaker black butler.jpg|Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji) Grell Sutcliff BB.jpg|Grell Sutcliff (Kuroshitsuji) William T. Spears.jpg|William T. Spears (Kuroshitsuji) File:Hidan_Ritual.jpg|Hidan (Naruto) takes on the form similar to a grim reaper when utilizing his ritualistic killings, a symbol of absolute death. Reaper_death_seal.jpg|Shinigami (Naruto) File:Homer_the_Grim_Reaper.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) becoming the new Grim Reaper after killing the previous, Doug. latest-67.jpeg|Grim Creeper (Skylanders) latest-Grim.jpeg|Hood Sickle (Skylanders Trap Team) 731px-Shinigami.jpg|Shinigami-sama (Soul Eater) Soul_Eater.jpg|Soul Eater Rune represents life and death (Suikoden) Death Supernatural.jpg|Death (Supernatural) is one of the Four Horsemen and the boss of all other Reapers. File:WhatCrowleySees.jpg|Reapers (Supernatural) Komachi_Onozuka.jpg|Komachi Onozuka (Touhou) Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) Samael H.png|Samael (Valkyrie Crusade) the fallen angel of death. File:Card-Hunting_Death_God.png|The Reaper of the Cards (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is a grim reaper that lives up to its name. File:Guardian_Deathscythe.png|Guardian Deathscythe (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is a grim reaper who gains powers from her fallen comrades. File:God_of_Death_(Yu-Gi-Oh!).png|The God of Death (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) is an evil duel spirit who offered the wielder the power of one-turn kill in exchange of their souls. Botan.png|Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho) holds the official title of Grim Reaper. Phantom Grindhouse adn Watercolors.jpg|Phantom (Grindhouse and Watercolors) is the personification of death within his universe, weilding a pair of scissors he uses to sever life instead of a scythe. Preacher The Saint of Killers.jpg|The Saint of Killers (Preacher) was a heartless murderer who became a psychopomp charged with collecting the souls of those who die from violence. Shachath American Horro Story.gif|Shachath (American Horror Story: Asylum) PapaLegba.png|Papa Legba (American Horror Story: Coven) Uncle Death Face LET IT DIE.jpeg|Uncle Death (Let It Die) Death - Fable's Vision.jpg|Death (Fables) Death 13 JoJo.gif|Death 13 (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) is a reaper of those who dream. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries